femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siobhan Smythe (Supergirl)
Siobhan Smythe, aka Silver Banshee (Italia Ricci), is a recurring villainess from CBS/CW's Supergirl series. Working at CatCo Siobhan Smythe first appeared in episode 1.14, "Truth, Justice, and the American Way," where she was hired by Cat Grant as her second assistant, mainly due to Cat's annoyance with Kara. Siobhan wasted no time antagonizing Kara and Winn, while buttering up to Cat in the process. The episode ended with Kara confronting Siobhan, who informed Kara of her true plans: to become the next Cat Grant, with Kara working for her. Siobhan's heel persona was also displayed in the following episode, "Solitude," though that episode ended with the villainess beginning a romantic fling with Winn, as she made out with Winn after they shared a bond, though she threatened to kill Winn if he told anyone her secret about her father cheating, or about their relationship. In the episode, "Solitude," Siobhan caught video of Supergirl fighting an alien and letting him go, though this was due to Kara/Supergirl being under the influence of red Kryptonite. She decided to send the video to Perry White at the Daily Planet, hoping to get a job there. However, Kara (displaying her own villainous persona) got into Siobhan's computer, printed a draft of Siobhan's letter to the Daily Planet, and slipped it to Cat. Enraged at what she considered disloyalty, Cat confronted Siobhan and fired her on the spot. Becoming Silver Banshee In the episode, "Manhunter," Siobhan revealed to Winn that she had been blacklisted from all media outlets due to being fired from CatCo, and blamed Kara for what has happened to her. Winn assured Siobhan that she'll be back on her feet. Despite his positive outlook, Siobhan planned to sabotage Kara. She snuck into CatCo and used Kara's computer to send an insulting email to Cat, hoping to get Kara fired. Later in the episode, Cat informed Siobhan about the email, only for Siobhan to learn that Winn informed Cat that Siobhan was behind it all. Cat banned her from the building, warning her that she would be arrested if she returned. The end of the episode featured a drunken Siobhan at a balcony, with Winn coming to her rescue (believing she was suicidal). Siobhan lashed out at Winn for betraying her (in her mind) before her heel snap, sending her over the ledge. While falling, however, Siobhan suddenly unleashed a sonic scream, which slowed her fall and allowed her to land safely. Siobhan was taken to DEO in the following episode, "World's Finest," where she was tested due to her sudden display of superpowers. Despite the sonic scream, tests confirmed that Siobhan is completely human, and as she leaves, she overhears Livewire in her prison ranting about her revenge on Cat Grant. She saw visions of a banshee in her head, and abruptly walked out. The following day, Siobhan saw the banshee vision again. She abruptly stormed into CatCo Plaza and screamed Kara through the window, where she was saved by The Flash. Later in the episode, Siobhan visted her aunt Sinead, who revealed that her sonic scream is the result of a curse a banshee placed on the Smythe women centuries ago. Whenever a Smythe is wronged, a banshee spirit takes over, and the curse can only be broken by killing the person who wronged them. In Siobhan's mind, that person is Kara. She later concludes that Supergirl has been protecting Kara, and she needed to kill Supergirl to get to Kara, while unaware that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same. Proving a quick study with her new powers, Siobhan returned to DEO and freed Livewire with her scream. She formed an alliance with Livewire, agreeing to help her kill Supergirl in return for Livewire's help in killing Kara. Just as Flash and Supergirl were about to defeat Livewire, the latter of the superheroes is disoriented by Siobhan's scream. At that moment, Siobhan emerged with a new look, and going by Silver Banshee, embracing her villainous transformation by claming that she was "cursed for the better." The heroes retreated after their battle, and following this, Livewire and Silver Banshee kidnapped Cat, looking to draw Flash and Supergirl out in the open. During their latest encounter, Silver Banshee unleashed her scream at Supergirl and the Flash. However, by then the two heroes had donned earbuds created by Barry to keep her from feeling the effects. After Supergirl took the brunt of Livewire's lightning shot, a group of firefighters blasted their water hose at Livewire, which caused her to shock Silver Banshee. Both villainesses were later taken to a prison for metahuman criminals. Gallery Siobhan 1.15.jpg Siobhan Sonic Scream.gif 107727_WB_1252bc.jpg Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Vengeful Category:Fate: Arrested